inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Match Against Bullies
Chapter 9: In The Soccer Fields (At Night): Nano was training all by herself, her mother said: To not go train at night because people who gets out of their houses, after 8, disappears or gets badly injured, because in the news, they say that 3 little girls, were playing in the park at night and their mothers' were waitting for them at the entrace, but their mothers' got bored of waitting, that they started to talk for a while before their daughters comes back, but when one of the mothers called her daughter, there was no answer. So, the other mother said: That she would go and see the girls, but when she came back, she was crying, carying her daughter, who was knocked out. When the other mothers went to see their daughters, they came back crying too. All of their daughters were badly injured and one of them dislocated her brain, but it wasn't the girls who did this to themselves, it was someone, the three girls told their mothers: That they were about to come, but then, someone grab one of them and the others were trying to save her, but then, the person droped the girl his or she was holding, and took another and hit her head into a tree, and that's how one of them dislocated their brain's, and the other had a broken arm. Then, the girl that was droped on the floor got up and then, the person broke her ankle and twisted her left arm, causing it to break. But Nano didn't believe it, because she says: It's impossible to let someone to do that. But she was wrong....maybe that person is strong in a way. But, Nano still didn't believe it. So, while she was training, she saw a shadowy- figure coming out of it's hiding place. But, when that person was in the light, it was only a guy, around Nano's age. "You scared me." said Nano. "I'm sorry, I didn't to scare you, just wanted to ask you something." replied the boy, walking towards Nano. "What is it?" asked Nano. "Well, I saw you training and I was wondering if you play soccer." answered the boy. "Yeah, I do." replied Nano. But, this boy didn't look normal, half of his hair was blue and the other half was red, and it was all up, in other words: Spiky. His eyes were brownish-golden, and one of his shoes were orange and the other one was yellow. He was wearing a light-blue T-Shirt, that said: 'You Will Die' on it, and it has a picture of a soccer ball on fire. And, he was wearing shorts, that were dark blue. "Sorry to be rude, but what's with the style?" asked Nano, looking at his outfit. "Oh, this? It's kind of my style." answered the boy, "anyways, my name is: Kairo Hashiyama, and I play soccer too." "Ok...I'm really sorry, but, my mom and dad will be worried if I don't get home on time." said Nano. "That's ok, well I hope we meet each other again." replied the boy. Next Day At School (Before Class): The team were waitting for their late teacher, that accidentally overslept last night, because he spent all night watch his favorite series: 'Make Bubbles With The Monkeys'. "Please bring Nano, Alexis, Nanashi, Lola, Alice, Rin, Helena, Jane, Linda, Zoey, and Konan to the principle's offfice, immidiately." said the woman who talks in the microphone. "Lola, get Konan, fast!" said Nano. "Right!" replied Lola, running out of the class-room. At 'The Mellow School': Lola went in front of the school's entrace, the school- yard it was empty and quiet. "Um....Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Lola, getting in the entrance. "Wow, it's so scary when no one is around here." Lola said to herself. Lola walked until a glass door that leads to the the hall way. Lola was walking in the hall way and was looking around. Suddenly, she saw Konan getting out of a class. "Konan!" whispered Lola. "Huh? Lola, what are you doing here?" whispered Konan. "The principle wants the team and Nano sent me here to get you." answered Lola. "Ok, but we have to leave quickly." replied Konan. "Right!" said Lola. Principle's Office: "Ok girls, you have another match." said the principle. "Who are we against?" asked Nano. "The Leopards, they are also known as 'The Bullies', anyone who stands in their way, gets a big punishment, that they call: 'The Suffer', it is the strongest trick in the whole universe, but they are not stronger than: 'The Lions'." replied the principle. "They give me the chills." said Nanashi. "They won all the matches and now it's your turn to fight them." said the principle, "your match is after tomorrow." "Well...that means we have to practice." said Nano. "That's right and you have to train very hard." replied the principle. "Don't worry, dad." said Nanashi, "we'll take care of everything, and I promise you that we will win." "I hope you do, cause this team isn't like any other team." After 2 Days (The Match): "Ok girls, we got to win this match, but if we don't,......we're dead." said Nano. "Nano, the more you talk about this, the more I get the chills." replied Nanashi. "I'm just telling you that we have to work harder to win this." said Nano. "Anyways, we're about to start, so... can we talk about this later?" asked Alexis. "Thank you, Alexis!" replied Nano. "Uh... Nano, I want to tell the team something." said Alexis. "Yes, what is it?" asked Nano. "I want to tell you guys that I want you to call me: 'Lexi', instead of Alexis." she said. "Ok." said Nano. " I hope you guys will lose." said a boy, walking towards them. "Who are you?" asked Lola. "I'm Kairo, the captain of 'The Leopards.' " said the boy, with a grin on his face. "Kairo? How could you? This is why you told me that you hope that you see me again." said Nano. "Oh, Nano. Your here too?" said Kairo, smiling evily. "Don't think I'm stupid! I'm way smarter than you!" yelled Nano. "Who said anything about: Smart or Not Smart?" asked Kairo. " That's it, I'm giving this guy a piece of our mind!" said Nanashi, getting ready to punch Kairo. "Nanashi, don't do it." said Nano. "Oh, I'm gonna kicked this guy's butt to let he never do this stupid acting again!" replied Nanashi, walking towards him. The whole team pulled Nanashi back. "One day, I'm gonna teach you a lesson." said Nanashi, walking away. The Match: The match begun, Nano passes the ball to Konan. "Heavy Sliding!" yelled Kairo, making a rock cover his right leg. Kairo got the ball. "What the?!" said Konan. "Maybe, you're still too young!" replied Kairo, heading fot the net. "Strong Kick!" yelled Kairo, kicking the ball with a huge amount of strength. "Powered God Hand!" yelled Jane. ''"It's so strong....I can't hold it....any longer..." ''said Jane. Strong Kick broke through Powered God Hand, and it was a goal. "It's ok, Jane!" said Nano, from her position, waving. "Nanashi!" yelled Jane, throwing the ball to her. Nanashi got the ball, then she passes it to Nano. "Konan, let's do Dark Strike!" yelled Nano, running with the ball. "Right!" replied Konan. But, before they could jump, one of Kairo's team-mates: Venni, stole the ball from them. "No way, your getting through me!" said Alice, "Great Wave!" "What the?!" said Vennie. The wave hit Vennie, and Alice got the ball. "Konan!" yelled Alice, passing the ball to her. "Ok! Let's do it, Nano!" yelled Konan. "Right!" replied Nano, running beside Konan. They both jumped up and yelled: "Dark Strike!" Leo, who was the goalie stop the ball without any trick, with one hand. "How can he do that?" said Nano. "It's ok!" replied Konan. "What you mean: "It's ok"? asked Nano. "I mean that: It's ok if he stop the ball, but it's not ok if they score a goal." answered Konan. "Whatever..." replied Nano, walking away. "Kairo!" said Leo, throwing the ball to him. Kairo was head for the net. "Strong Kick!" yelled Kairo. "The Shield!" yelled Zoey and Lola. Zoey and Lola stopped the ball, now Zoey got the ball. "Lola, let's do a move together!" said Zoey. "Ok!" replied Lola. They jumped up and yelled: "Quick Darkness!" Darkness covered the ball, and wind made the darkness move quickly. "Electric Hand!" yelled Leo. The shot broke through Electric Hand, and it was a goal! "How come?" asked Leo, "it's impossible!" "Maybe, you should train harder, it might help you." said Lola, giggling with Zoey. "Vennie!" yelled Leo, throwing the ball to him. Vennie ran for the net. "Fire Tornado!" yelled Vennie. "Fire Holder!" yelled Jane. It wasn't a goal. "Nanashi!" yelled Jane, throwing the ball to her. Nanashi got the ball. "Zoey! I need you! Come!" yelled Nanashi. Zoey came beside Nanashi. They both jumped up. Zoey got ready to kick the ball, then Nanashi got ready, and then they both yelled: "Fire Rooster!" "Electric Hand!" yelled Leo. Fire Rooster was stronger than Electric Hand, so, it was a goal! "We won!" yelled Nano. "Yeah! I knew that we would win!" said Konan. "That's it, it's time for your punishment! The Suffer!" said Kairo, kicking the ball. "Triple Fired Hands!" yelled Jane. "Take this!" yelled Nano, running to Jane, with Konan. Nano and Konan, both kicked the ball st the same time, and then, the ball flew away. "You call that a punishment?!" asked Nano, "I call that trash!" "Nano, let's leave. We won." said Lexi. The girls left and the boys just kept complaining. The 2nd match was done. ---- ---- Category:Fanfictions Category:General